


Blood Brother

by DanikaElfStone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst Sam Winchester, Angst and Feels, Crack, Crack Pairings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaElfStone/pseuds/DanikaElfStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colt has a dark history. It has never been exactly clear how it works. Until now. The Winchesters discover what actually happened and the repercussions of this. Sam's visions lead their suspicions, but can he distinguish between a nightmare and a vision? Can Sam stop fighting with John, or will they never be able to get along? Is this the final straw that breaks the camel's back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qualoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Qualoa), [jolyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolyful/gifts).



> So I decided to write this when watching the vampire episode in season 1 (1.20 i think) and me and my crack shipping best friend started shipping SLuther. Sam Winchester and the vampire Luther. So this fic is for Qualoa

_Effing brother,_ he thought, _effing family for that matter_. _What the hell do they know about anything? Do they think it’s easy having premonitions all the time? Do they think I_ like _seeing people die every night?_

Sam's visions had become more frequent and more reliable in recent weeks. Initially he had been able to shut them out at night if he took a dose of Tylenol before he hit the hay, but he soon got used to its effects and now it did nothing to stop the vivid images waking him every night.

“Hurry up in there Sammy!” Dean called, “Just got a text from Dad; we’re to meet him in five.”

“What the-?”

“Stop it Sam. We’ve got to trust him.” Dean knew what Sam was going to say – he’d heard him say it enough times; Sam's little speech on why did he trust their Dad all the time without question, old news – but he didn’t have time for that. He jammed his headphones in, so he didn’t – so he couldn’t – hear Sam's retorts.

Ten minutes later the brothers were leaning against the hood of the Impala on the side of the road, waiting for their Dad to turn up.

“You know for a guy that made me cut my shower short he’s not very punctual.” Sam complained under his breath so Dean wouldn’t hear him. It didn’t work.

“If he’s late he’ll have a reason. Just quit it ok? I’m tired of the two of you bickering.”

As he said this John Winchester's truck rolled around the corner at a dangerous speed.

“I’d forgotten that was where you got your driving skills from.” Sam chuckled, and received a light punch on the shoulder for his efforts.

“Boys I have some news and you’re not going to like it.” John said climbing out of the car, a grave look on his face.

“Dad?” Dean asked concernedly.

“So I was doing some digging last night, reading through… through his journal, and I found a short passage one of the last pages of the book.” Sam and Dean looked at each other then back to their father. “It mentioned the Colt. This is it.” John passed an old piece of paper to Dean. He read it aloud. _  
_

_“I have made a terrible discovery. The vampire I killed with the Colt last week showed up at my house last night. I don’t fully understand but am making enquiries where I can. The vampire’s appearance was strange; he flickered in between shadow and true vision._

_I now understand the reason behind the appearance of the vampire. It concerns the Colt. Contrary to what the tales say, the Colt was actually made on the summer equinox of that year. I believe this has a significant effect on its function. My observation and research have led me to believe that the Colt does not_ kill _things; rather it alters the creature’s perception of time and space. Essentially the invention of the Colt brought about the creation of an alternate bubble of reality. Thus any creature shot with a bullet is transported to this bubble._

_I am yet to uncover how it is that I was able to see the vamp I shot with the Colt, but I am on my way to finding out.”_

When he had finished reading it, Dean looked up at John Winchester, white faced. No one said anything for a moment or two, letting the meaning of this latest discovery sink in. How were they going to kill this demon now if they had no means of destroying it for good?

Sam stood just stood there quietly, not sure what to say. He had, in fact, had a vision of this conversation only a few days ago, but he hadn’t had the courage to say anything. _Blasted effing vision!!_ He thought to himself. Strangely he found himself thinking back to the night they had shot that vampire, and the how he had continued to dream of him for days afterward. He shook his head in an attempt to cast thoughts of Luther to the roadside. 

The family stood at the road side in stunned silence – or embarrassed silence in Sam's case – for the rest of the morning.

It was Dean who finally broke the silence they had been consumed by. That is, it was the growl of Dean's stomach that broke the silence. It was greeted by Sam's nervous laughter. And the three men finally decided to go and find something to eat.

The car ride passed in an awkward melancholy quiet. Both brothers felt the urge to say something, but every time they were on the brink of speaking, they found themselves not knowing what to say, so they kept their mouths shut.

They eventually reached the diner and the Winchesters tucked into three cheese burgers, not really tasting them. For John, at least, I was as if he had lost most of half he’d been working toward in these past fifteen years since he’d learnt of the gun’s existence. It simply wasn’t fair.


	2. I'm Out!

Sam woke up, panting and covered in sweat; he’d had another vision. It had been of the vampire they had shot with the Colt, Luther. He had thought his dreams of him would stop when he was dead. When he thought he was dead. He was wrong. Sam had thought the dreams he had been having were bog standard nightmares but now he wasn’t so sure.

In the most recent development it seemed to be that Luther was a shadowed figure just out of his sight line; he could only see him in his peripheral vision, every time he tried to look directly at him it was like looking at something after having looked at the sun and there were sun spots in his vision blocking him from clear view. Above all things, however, Sam knew undoubtedly that it was Luther he was seeing – or not seeing as it were.

Sam lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling really hungry. He dug his hand into Dean's duffle bag that was lying between their beds and drew out a box of cookies. Perfect.

Full and distracted Sam fell back into an uneasy sleep.

***

Sam awoke to find Dean's face inches from his own.

“Jesus! What the hell Dean?!” Sam gasped, taken aback to say the least.

“Fancy a nice midnight snack did you?” Dean said his face set in flat stare.

“What th- ? Oh.” Sam said looking down seeing that Dean's box of cookies was still in his hand, and that crumbs were scattered across his chest.

“Oh. Nice one.” Dean said disparagingly.

“Fine! I’ll buy you another box! Jerk!”

“Don’t bother!” Dean spat, “There’s no point anyway! You’ll only eat those as well!”

It suddenly occurred to Sam that this wasn’t about the cookies anymore.

“Look, man, I’m sorry. Ok? I was _really_ hungry.” Sam said earnestly as he looked at his feet and shook his head. “Dean, I’m sorry about the Colt.”

“Yeah? I’m sorry too. And I’ll bet everything I own that Dad is too.”

“Even the Impala?”

“Dude! What are you high or something? You think I’d bet the _Impala_ on something?!”

Sam had to laugh. Dean loved that car – probably more than he should for an inanimate object – there was no way in hell that Dean would willingly part with it.

“What?” Dean said confused at Sam's sudden mirth. Sam just shook his head, laughing even harder. Dean was so attached to that car, it was a bit ridiculous.

“Never mind. Do you know what we’re gonna do now?” he asked.

“No, I guess we’ll meet up with Dad and he’ll tell us.”

Sam rolled his eyes; Dean always followed John’s orders, regardless of what they were.

“Don’t. Start.” Dean said warningly at Sam before he left the room.

Sam sighed and got dressed. Ten minutes later he met Dean and John in the diner down the road from the motel. He joined them and ordered bacon waffles and coffee. They exchanged small talk but nothing more; it seemed none of them really knew what to say. At some point John started to talk about how it was now even more important that they kill the yellow eyed demon etc. John had just pulled out his journal when Dean noticed Sam screwing his face up in pain.

“Dude are you ok?” he asked, his voice filled with concern.

“Gah! Ow!” Sam exclaimed clutching at his forehead as the pain increased.

Dean and John looked on in helpless confusion; both wanting to do something but neither being able to. After a moment the pain subsided and Sam slipped out of his vision and back into reality.

“What was it? What did you see?” Dean asked.

“The vampire.” He gasped. “The vampire that we shot with the colt when we first got hold of it.”

Dean and John looked at each other before John asked, “What else did you see?” there was no concern in his voice, only urgency.

Sam described the vision – it had been the same as the one he had had in the night – but his voice trailed away at the look on John’s face.  “What?” he asked.

“Nothing, just this could bring us news of _the other side_ ” he said with glee.

“I can’t believe you!” Sam said heatedly, “I cannot believe that all you seem to care about is the colt and all this freaking supernatural crap! It’s clear my wellbeing is of no concern to you! It never has been has it? Not mine, not Dean's. It’s only ever been about avenging mom! Can’t you just let it go?!”

“You think it’s easy losing your wife?” John demanded. “D’you think it’s easy seeing the woman you married, the mother of your children, stuck to the ceiling and burning?!”

“I can imagine it’s very similar to seeing your girlfriend stuck to the ceiling and burning!” he shouted back. John was clearly taken aback by this. “Yeah, that’s right, this son-of-a-bitch got Jessica. I- I was gonna propose to her! Did you know that?! No, of course you didn’t, because you didn’t even care! That’s _it_!  I’ve had enough of this! I- I’m leaving!” and with that Sam stormed out of the diner and back to the motel room. He grabbed his duffle and his laptop, before getting on a bus to anywhere.


End file.
